Chain me in prison bars
by Fate Yvirruncus
Summary: I'm a mischievous criminal wanted head for 1,000,000...never mind...Anyway I'm Death the Kid and here's the partner Soul and Black Star always after me. But worst is having the head of Police running after me-MAKA ALBARN! That's it! I'm Dead. But watch out I've got a lot of love for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Chain me in Prison bars**

**By: Fate Yvirruncus**

_Kid POV_

_ I ran fast hugging the gold and jewelry I stole from the most famous celebrity. Policemen with their guns were after me. Sure, who wouldn't want my head dead or alive for $ 1, 000, 000? My days of stealing were easy and free not until the head of the Police, lowered down and joined the forces. Since then, stealing became a hard task for me to do._

_ "_So right now, I am here almost breathless running away from the City Police.

_Maka POV_

"That's him!

A head police like me shouldn't just be sitting around here". I grabbed my cap and gun and went on for a run after the thief. I jumped to a rooftop from my office which was 10 storey tall.

_He is nearing toward the main road; he will be sooner out of my sight. Wait! Not if, he would…_I ran at my swiftest speed. I entered the train tunnel for a shortcut. I am already at the train station but the bus closed its doors and started running. _Now I have to run. _ I entered the railway and ran my best. I was just 5 steps behind the train. _I'm a fast runner of course._

_ The most wanted thief which always have that evil grin. I always wonder why his name would be DEATH THE KID, I mean it doesn't fit the role of a thief. Most likely I would name myself: Kid the Mischievous or The Cat Thief or even Lightning Speed, if I were a thief._

He is now heading towards the main road, there's no way he could escape there with the huge and fast running cars on the road except for one thing…

The only way he could escape is through the tunnel that was under construction now.

"Officer Report! This is Black Star"

"Right here, come in, come in"

"We're going to corner her officer! With my partner Soul"

"Copy, just don't let him escape"

"Roger officer!"

_Maka POV_

_ I was 5 inches closer to the hand rail of the train; I tried to grabbed it then…then my high heels broke making me turn into a stop. I could no longer catch up that train." That's why I hate wearing high heels"._

_Sigh. I just wear this because it was required by the owner of the City Police Organization-my father, Spirit Albarn .I broke the other heel of my shoes. "Now that made me comfortable". I continued running to the tunnel of the main road._

_Kid POV_

"Ugh…ah…." _I am almost DEAD NOW; my energy level is already at its limit. I ran without turning back, I knew that the police are near. Add the fact that this gold and jewelry were heavy. I am now near at the main road. "This is bad"._

"_Surrender now Kid! Before we shoot our guns to you!"_

_ That was police- Black Star, he was the one who was always after me, together with his partner the white-haired Soul. They were assigned to catch me. Every time they do a mission they always fail." I only make a good laugh out of it."Black Star was the super-energetic guy while his partner Soul was the cool type, mystery solver. But it seems like the two were a pretty bad partners. _

_ Black Star would always use strength to catch me without thinking, while Soul is the one with the plan and thinks first before making any move. His plan was always destroyed and his strategies were repelled by Black Star. _

"_GREAT! Now I'm at the main road" It was easy for me to jump and run vehicle after vehicle. I'm a swift thief._

_I was crossing the road already when the police cars came from the east, west, north and south._

"_Now I'm really DEAD".I have nowhere to go. A total DEAD END._

"_Officer we have him surrounded"._

"_Great, keep him in there and trap him."_

"_Copy"_

"_Ha-ha! Now I get a medal of honor for doing this and get a higher rank!"._Black Star thought.

"This now will be your end Kid "We set our guns then towards him.

Kid then made a mischievous smile then turned to a grin.

_I never liked that grin of him. He's unto something. But I like the way he is clever with things like me too._ Soul thought.

The ground suddenly started shaking the posts suddenly started to fall. The people panicked and the cars went into traffic.

Now Kid is not visible.

Everyone then started moving into a safe place.

It was on the news, a magnitude of 6.9 hit New City Republic.

Soul then went back to see the main road but Kid is already nowhere to be found.

"That mischievous thief!" Soul grinned.

So how was the story? Simply enjoy!

Just don' forget to leave me some comments after reading. I'd be glad to have some…XD

Watch out for the next chaptie~

*evil grin*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chain me in Prison bars**

**By: Fate Yvirruncus**

Chapter 2

Kid jumped into the tunnel under construction. He made it safe before the earthquake even hit the City. But wait! When he fell he didn't know there was another person in it. He was lying but not on the ground. As his consciousness awakens he was startled then. He felt something soft touched locked in his lips.

Kid POV

_ Is this a working man with me right now? Please don't let it be. If I were just to give my first kiss to a man then I would rather die. That's just gross! I opened my eyes slowly, afraid to see the fact that I am kissing a man. Of all the times, why now? Why he? _Kid thought.

He was then startled at the fact that it was not a boy, it was a girl! Not just any girl, she's an officer, one of the police who will shave me bald and sold my head. She then started to woke up and get red.

_Now I'm on top of her. I suddenly stood up and felt a big drum in my chest. I looked as she stands up and saw her name in her chest. _CAPTAIN MAKA ALBARN. _Of all the officers why the head?_

_I need to start digging and plan my funeral then._

_ A gun in front of me is ready to shoot me anytime. She pointed it at me. _

"_Give up now, thief!"_Maka said in her firm and power voice.

_It made me shiver. I thought of good memories and the beautiful and genuine gold I have right now._

"_Say your last prayers now Death the Kid!"_

_Bad, this officer is ready to kill me. She's ready to kill me. She's not going to spare my life. She doesn't have any justice at all. I gulped at the fact that she started pulling the trigger, she was furious. I didn't have time to think I started speaking my speech I promise to say before _I die

"I love you wallet, how you made me rich with this money, thank you money for giving me this beautiful cars and luxuries. Without you I wouldn't feel to be living once again. I was also dreaming to have my own house but that didn't come true, now that I'm dead. Thank you for my fans too, how you yelled and cheered at how good I am in my moves." I heard a gunshot.

BANG!

_Now I'm just a soul_

"_What no bullet! Who would have done this! Papa you!" Maka made a long sigh." I bet I should just chain him."_

"_I'm alive?"_ Kid checked his chest; it has no hole or any blood.

_Which means I still need to fight for my life? Maka chained my right hand. I was sitting, still star-struck. _

Kid suddenly took the whole chain grabbed it from Maka and ran fast, it was a long tunnel. It was the only way he could think of. Maka ran after him.

Another earthquake came, because of the aftershock. Kid and Maka stumbled down to the bottommost part of the tunnel. Rocks started to cover the passageway.

"It's grumbling!"Kid said to himself.

"What's grumbling?"Maka asked.

"My stomach"Kid then noticed it, after all his running and escaping the police moves, he was sure hungry.

Maka made a face palm. She thought _is this a professional thief? His head is worth a million! Now I'm feeling nausea, am I hungry too?_

"No!" Kid hugged him from behind. Maka looked at Kid angrily not only he had chance to lay a finger on her but also of what he did made her bump on the hard rocky wall.

Maka then looked at his prisoner Kid. Countless thoughts rained her head. "_What have I done? His prisoner, if I let him die, I am no longer under justice, I'm already over it! What am I doing right now? I lost myself thinking as the head of the police but failed to be a good model. I was just feeling self-centered of all the word of appreciation. Now I have made a terrible mistake, my prisoner is injured. What should I do?"_

_ "_There's nothing you should do." Kid replied almost hoarse due to dehydration. He then walked away from her. He wanted to run but he couldn't he was sure, his right elbow were dislocated. His right foot was bruised, but what hurts most is the big wound in his forehead.

"Kid! You're bleeding badly"

That was the last words he heard in her mouth. _Heh, the captain concerned of a thief like me?_

It was not long before he fell unconscious and dropped to the ground.

Thank you very much for the reviews and fav and…well that made me feel better and wanted to finish the next chaptie as soon as possible.

Kindly give me reviews, or any of your point of view on the story, whether you're feeling satisfied or not. I'd be glad to know all of it!..XD

Watch out for the next chaptie~

*evil grin*


	3. Chapter 3

Chain me in Prison Bars

Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater…

Chapter 3

He knew not how long he slept but the only thing he knows, he doesn't want to wake up. If he did, he would see again that head of police and will only go solemn about it. The fact that being imprisoned was not only his punishment but also the $ 1,000,000 worth of his head… He would feel torture before he dies. He wished he died earlier in that shot, that SHOT that could've killed him, if it wasn't for bullets he stole before Maka awaken. Really, a silly thief, he thought of himself.

When he felt comfortable enough and less pain, he started his system.

His head was not on the ground but he can feel his blood rush. His hair was all away6 from his forehead. He couldn't feel a single strand of hair in his face. Then he started to smell something bad, _that's it! A smoke! _He can feel his head hot, no, what, what happened. He opened his eyes widely.

MAKA! Kid was upside down, his chains were locked in his both hands, his feet stuck in the middle of the rocks and a flame was set blazing under his head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, don't worry you'll die faster in that position."

"Stab me with a knife or throw me rocks or do something to kill me, I don't want to suffer!"

"I did that so I could have you burned-"

"You're not only a carnivore, you're already a cannibal!"

"Then I shall stab you then."

Maka started pointing a knife at Kid's chest and started making a deathly stance. She drove her knife backward then stabbed it at Kid.

"NO!" Kid shouted for his dear life. Maka then stabbed the knife at the knot at Kid's feet and cut it.

_"That'll make it_" Maka said while keeping her knife at her safety pocket.

"If I were just to lock myself with another person, I would never choose her."

Kid POV

_Maka then looked at my eyes directly. I simply grinned at her._

_ "_Here eat this" Maka tossed small bread at me.

_"Sorry about earlier, Death the Kid"_ Maka said sitting beside me.

"Is there any way out?"

"_No I checked every possible way but none, we only have a pinch of light thanks to that little hole."_

It was then they noticed that the Head Police was gone.

"Maka where are you?" Soul said, entering the room.

"Soul! Maka is not here!" Black Star said after checking each room in the entire office.

"Where could she be? Black Star, when was the last time you had a connection with her?"

"Let me see, hnn…" Black star raised his thumb to his chin, remembering every single detail that he was with Maka.

"At the library place?"

"No"

"At her house?"

"No"

"Don't tell me she was with her father? "Soul asked unsure whether to ask this question or not. He was sure; she wouldn't ever want to do that kind of a thing.

"Definitely, NO!" Black Star said assured of his answer.

There's no other place she would be. Except maybe when she already has a boyfriend and they were on a date.

"Yes!"

"Yes? What? "Soul started to feel a little pain in his chest. _Maka is my best friend. I'm sure I will be the one to know first whether she has a human boyfriend or a book boyfriend._

"Umm, Soul are you jealous?"

"Nonsense! Now, "Soul made a long silence trying to understand and accept each word hitting his ears. _Who is her boyfriend, and where is she?_ Soul made an evil stare at Black Star.

"Calm down Mr. Impatient". Black Star moved to the nearest object he could grab to protect his self. He was sure that Soul will kill him the next moment when he would tell him the truth. Now that he has that –ready-to-kill-mr.-cool stare.

"Black Star where are you hiding her?" Soul was already furious; he would kill his partner for doing that kind of a thing.

"The last time I had contact with her was before the earthquake, we had a mission back there in capturing Death the Kid. She said we should trap our target then she will do the next thing."

"Why haven't you told me earlier? Maybe she was trapped during the earthquake or she was been eaten whole by the land! Don't you know the consequences if the Captain of Head Police would be gone? _Before the earthquake_ _take note of that Soul._

"We would be fired?"

"Not only that Black Star, we will also be sentenced to death by the owner of this Police- Spirit Albarn! He wouldn't doubt to do that to us, we were the only person whom he entrusted his daughter very well."Soul gathered his materials and checked the location.

"A…"Black Star was speechless."Then we must better do something fast!"

Soul placed the whole Map of The New City Republic. He studied the connection of time frame where he had the mission with Black Star.

"Time frame 8-8:30 pm, we were on the ran after Death the Kid. Last time I checked Maka was in the office leading the whole operation. "

"Soul you forgot something; I had a report on her."

"Right, right I should not forget it. Did you find something, or any clue while talking to her?"

"Well all she said was _great, keep him in there and trap him. _Wait, there was something unusual in here background. There were noises, the chugging of engines and I also heard heavy wheels on run. "

"Great! Black Star." Soul thought_ chugging of engines, heavy wheels._ "Any Other clues?"

"No that was all I could remember I had a contact with her.

_Where could it be?_ Soul watched the window. He noticed the windows were open, it was always closed. Maka was doesn't allow it because she doesn't want any disturbances during any operation they had. He walked outside the roof top and noticed hard crash of footsteps in the nearest floor beneath it. _ It was not possible for any human to survive a 10-storey tall fall. Except maybe for Maka. She was the only one I know except for myself that is capable of jumping the 8 storey tall buildings. But this is 10 storeys! _He followed the steps. He jumped next to the crash.

"Black Star! Come with me!"

He checked other clues but failed. There was no other clue left where she would go.

Soul clutched his hand. _Where is she?_

Hi readers! I hope you enjoyed the story!

_Please give me your reviews! I am Death the Kid…haha…_

_Don't worry; Maka is with me to capture him._

Anyway please continue to follow the story until the end. This is just the beginning of the fun.

*evil grin*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chain me in Prison Bars**

Chapter 4

AN: I deeply apologize for taking me so long to update this. My rude behavior shouldn't be an excuse to this but again I humbly give thanks to the pips who continuously give me an astounding comments and reviews. Well let's continue the story then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater…

I'd grown 50 years old around here, hey anyone there? Desperately trying her voice to reach the unseeingly outside dimension, Maka was shouting at the wall ceiling, pointing her nose and mouth through that small slit of light.

_**Hope**_

__As if the last remnants of a whole being will be wrecked away. Is it what they call _faith _or simply looking into the future, _fate_?

The black days of humanity.

Nevertheless who would've thought of such a premonition? In their bits of being, crumbs of being human remain still. The whole character dragged into a corner, easily vacuumed of what was right and just with nothing but

_Solitude_

_Insanity_

_Despair_

The heart weakens, beaten into a pulp, Illusions, mirage, regrets of past dawning. Fear crept to the soul, enticing laughs and cries. Screams, shrieks all come disturbing the still, calm system of a human.

But of all this thoughts none were happening to us.

Open Sesame!

The hard walls trapping the mischievous thief together with a lady, who would've guesses we're still. Running or even breaking past the walls just to pass time is it fate or just simply a misfortune of what is happening. Stuck in the dark hard boundaries unknowingly the time travels and days are a week and my jewels were being dusted all over.

_Ha, just give up. No one can hear such an ant's voice._

Choleric berk! We wouldn't be caged in here if not for your presumptuous tactics.

_Stop it baby, you know what jewel means well, you should be happy._

Shut up you jerk! I'm not into your pale limp body.

_Thank you, but you know what? I'm not also into an old hag._

What are you up to thief?

_What? Just playing with my stones of course!_

Won't you do something worthwhile and help me here? Grabbing the stones Kid had, she threw it grazing the wall. See? I even made a scratch!

_Hey! My precious stones!_

You are simply a thief. A stiffed and indolent thief who does nothing but steal goods and lay their limp body into nothing. Playing like a child, creating a ruckus in news and even tearing the respectful branded name of a skilled captain thief? Can't you see other people, blood and sweat just to buy Turquoise, Ruby, Topaz, and Emerald? You are nothing but a mere TRASH.

Trash

Trash

…

A hand grasped her wrists from the back. Kicking backward didn't help much, worse the thief slipped her feet, dislocating. She let out a small cry, trying to escape but to no avail only landed on the floor, hugging the dirt. She knew not how fast that was but now the mischievous thief was serious turning her to the other side.

Pinning both her shoulders down while sitting in the middle, dominating. Light reflected the golden eyes showing not the playful and wistful look but the ever so desiring, still, bold eyes.

_You don't know anything!_

Emotions flowed, the beating of the heart, uncommon. The captain gulped, unknowingly what should she react with, how, why. She hit a hard spot at that. Another jolt of feeling injected through her, so painful, tightening the chest. Was it Guilt?

Kid?

Neither of the golden eyes averted the gaze. The thief was hardly clutching, gripping tightly at the shoulders, holding temper as much as possible. He waited until he calmed down.

_J_

…

_J…J_

Thief?

_J…_

_J_

Thief stated J.. is it juice? jump? Confusing

The captain stopped and thought. J...J...J...hmm. Waiting for the idea to click, she listened to the dripping water.

_Drip, drip, drip_

_Chuckle. _The thief smiled inwardly. Did I do something funny?

Unnoticed, Kid was studying his subject awhile earlier, how would a naïve captain react or rather _ERUPT._

_J…_

_J…J…J...!_I got it!

Jail you mean? No worries I'll be the one to handle you, so you shouldn't stuck at that idea for long. Anyway you saved me earlier in that collision. _Smile_

Now if you would be so kind to let a lady stand, it'd be a great deal, also my other feet are dislocated.

_Silence_

Does that mean he rejected the whole idea?

_J…_

_JEWEL!_

_My JEW-!_The thief was cut abrupt by a sudden drop of stone in his head.

Oh, you got the password!

Ha!

_Ha?_

HAAAA! The captain kicked him in his back and stood up. What an easy job for her after years of hard work and training.

_S…_

_STOP IT! It should be symmetrical!_

_SYMMETRY!_

_You shouldn't stand on one foot it should be both! BOTH FEET!_

Grabbing another stone, Maka aimed a shot at Kid, exerting crucial force.

_SHOT_

Kid dodged the stone

_Annoying_

Hey check this out! There's an opening !

Kid was waiting for a cheerful appraisal from the captain but none he heard. Struggling in digging, he reached freedom. Checking at the last minute if t'was safe, he grabbed and climbed outside.

The light was blinding but it didn't bother him, it is a bliss to grab fresh air again and see his playground. He jerked suddenly Maka was not behind him. He went down the tunnel again.

At what he saw, his hands trembled. It's as if it's the second time he had felt such a daunting emotion. Fear crept his soul. His body was shaking but aside that another feeling rushed. He wouldn't let it control him this time. _Braveness_

Gathering enough air, he stuffed enough air and plunged into the pool of water from the broken pipe, diving for Maka.

The captain had done a great job destroying the pipes through that shot, piercing the walls and pipes. Rushing water flooded the place. From the slits and cracks, pressure was heavy sooner the wall had given. Maka was left helpless due to her dislocation. Pain came piercing into her mind. Leaving not enough air for survival, she struggled. Until the last breath escaped her, she had grabbed the wall ceiling. Disappearing, her consciousness she fought with. Everything of her vision came to a closing. She saw Kid before her, shaking. Everything was shut to darkness.

As of now, worry and confusion surrounds me. I fear that my new writing skill might affect the whole plot and break Kid. Break his Symmetry.(again the pessimist character of Fate huh?)

I'm back again. Anyway kindly leave me a comment and review.

As much as possible I want the readers to feel the intensity of reading a story. Were you excited? Bored?...

For my dear readers to feel satisfied, that's why I'm trying my best.

Anyway Enjoy Pips!

_Evil grin …_XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chain me in Prison Bars**

Chapter 5

This chapter was published earlier than have planned because Fate wants s to make a payback for her dear readers. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

I slowly opened my eyes feeling little dizzy. Looking for a clue if I were still in the cave or already in the other world, I sighed. Feeling uneasy, I dared to see the truth. LIFE or DEATH.

Bright light mat my emerald eyes. Everything around me is white, white wall, white door. I could hear a machine go _tip tap tip tap _ beside me. Breathing enough air, I felt the coldness of the surrounding. Alcohol and blood were reeking inside the room. I can feel the soft pillow under my head and my feet feeling a lot of strain.

I struggled to sit, carefully lifting my body to avoid these apparatus from being removed. A woman in a white dress, wearing a white cap, carrying a little piece of paper came inside. She would be a normal nurse if not for her eye patch on her right eye. And a big scar running from the left part of her cheek to her right part of her forehead.

Picking an injection from her pocket, she moved to my bed without looking and filled medicine in the injection.

_Excuse me nurse, but do you know who the one who brought me here is?_

Checking the amount of medicine, she replied. _Certainly, they were waiting for you a couple of hours already._

_Can you call them for me? (Sweet voice plus a pleading look, good Maka!)_

_Yes. _Without looking up from the injection, the nurse held her mouth, trying to cover her big laugh.

_Take care patient, I will be calling them now if you'd excuse me, _and she said as she went outside and cracked a big laugh.

_Sigh. _ The nurse didn't make fun of me, isn't she? I averted my gaze to the door, and a huge sign of relief confirmed the reality I'm into now, I smiled.

_MAKA, Daddy is here. Don't worry pumpkin panties._

Papa is as energetic as ever.

Another voice came bulging in the whole corridors of the hospital. Feeling nostalgic, I turned another look at the door.

_I'm the Great Black Star, I will surpass the strongest, the most powerful, remember that! Maka you know what? I was the one who saved you back there, _Black Star said jumping up my bed.

_Where's Soul?_

Everyone looked at me with a joker's face.

_He went to make another plan in the office to capture Kid._ Spirit blurted

_He's in the house playing piano. _Black Star argued.

_No! I've seen him awhile ago, he went to the school. _Spirit insisted.

_What school? He has not! Well maybe he was cooking in his house a little earlier._ The Great Black Star implied.

A man is a man! Soul is already a grown up man. You see Black Star, men nowadays are gentlemen they should do better than chasing those girls. Spirit stated while placing a friendly tap on Black Star's shoulder.

_Has it been ages since father changed to become a perfect father and not that flirting Spirit? Well it's better to believe then. _Maka thought.

No Head Sir! I mean no Mr. Albarn, men are strong, and they do not work in a pinky wear, what I mean is that men were made to become brawlers! Weightlifters! They should kick some butt! Black Star said, looking a bold face to everyone.

Spirit grabbed Black Star outside. _Ha-ha, excuse Maka for a minute…_

**Outside**

_ Black Star, we should save Soul now let's clear all the doubts in my darlings mind. Let's pretend that Soul's somewhere off the mark. Just for now_. Spirit cleared his throat. _This is an order from the highest, Head Mr. Albarn is ordering newly-promoted detective Black Star to abide by what I say and follow my plan. _Spirit smiled.

Black Star was speechless. _Mr. Head declared me newly promoted DETECTIVE?_ His eyes glared widely, his jaw dropped. His dream to be promoted came true. All his hard work and patience paid off. He promised, he will declare it to the whole world but he will boast it to Soul first. He will then make his future, he will be the one to plan this time and his partner will just follow him. How glorious it would be! No more mr.-cool-Soul who always takes his spotlight, no more boredom. He grabbed it, and now he owned it. Mr. Black Star branded as the NEW DETECTIVE BLACK STAR. Then he can order his men to work for his old, dusty position, all from his own Air-conditioned, high quality entertainment office. HE smiled inwardly.

Get a grip Detective. Spirit said shaking the whole of Black Star.

Black Star straightened his position. Reporting DET. Black Star, ready for command sir!

Good, now get inside and make a good show for Maka. Spirit said pushing the new detective inside the room.

**Black Star POV**

Maka waited, staring oddly at me. No I couldn't do it. I looked back

Spirit wrote something on a white board and showed it to me.

DETECTIVE BLACK STAR

Stuttering my words I started.

Captain, S…Soul is…Soul is…S…

_A man is a man! Soul is already a grown up man. You see Black Star, men nowadays are gentlemen they should do better than chasing those girls._

_Soul is already a grown up man_

_A grown up man_

_Should do better than chasing those girls._

_Than chasing those girls_

_should do better_

_Do better_

_Do better_

_Do better_

Remembering what Mr. Head said he got an idea.

Sigh.** SOUL IS IN A GAY BAR**

_What Black Star?! _Maka dropped her jaw.

"I heard that", a cool low familiar voice echoed from behind. Slowly moving to see the person who said that Black Star fidgeted.

_Maka, you…-laugh_. The white haired boy cracked a wide grin.

What? Maka was totally clueless.

_You should see the bathroom._

Quickly Maka went inside the bathroom, meanwhile Black Star shivered he ran for the door. _Click Click._ He sure he had seen Soul smirk before leaving the room. _Damn him._

An outburst broke Black Star's hearing.

BLACK STAR! Maka kicked the door open. Running for the window, Black Star was hit with Maka's slippers.

The blue-haired detective bowed in apology. _Sorry Maka! Sorry. I thought you would feel happy about it. I saw it on a TV it said that drawing on other people faces when they are sick will help._

Maka stomped a foot. _And to say Soul is in a gay bar?_

_I really- _Black Star looked at Mr. Albarn for help but he was busy getting the sexy nurses address.

Hm? Maka raised an eyebrow

Mak-…

_KICK_

Let's just say that they made a happy meeting once again.

Black Star never thought that he would be the next in Maka's bed in that hospital nurse with the eye patch nurse. Worse Mr. Head

_Maka please Kick me too so that I could be with that sexy nurses._

_No father._

_._

_._

_._

Black Star returned to his old position after he was confined in the hospital. Mr. Albarn had to do it because it will take long days before Black Star could work again.

Sorry if Kid hadn't showed up in this chapter because he is busy making a love plan for Maka which will be published in a few more chapters. And also no offense to Soul…I love Soul so please doesn't get mad at me…

Thank you for reading! More comments and reviews are appreciated.

Watch out for the next chapter!

**Fate bows***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Maka is at home, freeday for her. No office, no papers, no boring meetings, no criminals, no thief.

_No thief_

Maka cinched her hands.

It has been awhile since that guy slipped into the captain's mind once again. She just puffed and rejected the whole idea of it. Right now she could just do whatever she likes with no worries. After all no one's gonna creep up and look at her crazy doings.

_Chuckle_. _Hmm let's see for today my to-do list._

**Sing and Dance**

Maka kept the paper in the pocket and tiptoed to the living room. Feeling a little bit nervous she slowly handed over the switch of the radio and turned it on. Closing her eyes she listened to the music. Slowly following its rhythm, she extended her arms and crossed her legs. And just then like that the music drove Maka in her own pace. She hummed upon reaching the climax of the song and actually fills herself into singing.

She felt someone holding her left hand gently dancing in a waltz. Another soft hand placed at her back. Then the boy spoke. The illusion created by the crazy mind of Maka distorted, vanishing into the whiteness. Maka opened her eyes. She jumped back; she almost fell out of her window.

Grasping her breath, she walked to the sofa. Needed to return herself to the stable state she ducked herself into the pillows of the sofa. Her mind travelled to the paradise full of her dreams. A simple life living in harmony by a countryside and she would have kids. She would happily prepare a breakfast and greet a warm morning to her husband. Feeling the garden around them would be fine to do everyday even bath in the nearest river. Papa would a great grandpa and all came back to normal.

Switching back to reality, she turned the radio off. Nothing could stop her crazy day well…uhm fun day right? And she picked the piece of paper from her magical pocket.

I'm sure I'm not good at this but let's give this a try.

Maka placed the paper on the table. She opened the stove while carefully poured some oil. Opened the refrigerator and gathered some ingredients.

_ First is this, then chop and then simmer and add these altogether and Ms. Maka will just have to wait for her food._

She gathered some salt and placed a handful of it to the food. She wouldn't want it tasteless; at least she would want a food with a taste than none.

_And then this is finished. _She poured the food into a bowl put a spoon in it then sat.

_Ding dong ding dong_

Who would visit her at an hour like this? She opened the door and found a piece of paper under.

**You dance weird**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xb**

She crumpled the paper and hurriedly took cover behind the door. Gripping her skirts she threw the paper at the trash can. Who would seriously have seen her do so? Peeking by the window she searched for the culprit. Looking intently searching for any clue, all she found were dried leaves and some candy wrappers.

_Never mind about it, maybe it was just a kid playing around me._

A kid playing around granny ha? A boy voice whispered in her ear.

_Have I heard Kid? Are my ears correct...Better eat now, maybe I'm just hungry._

Making her steps back to the kitchen she found the bowl empty and the spoon dirty.

_Don't play around me! Just get out already, I'm warning you I'm a captain of this City! Anyone who doesn't follow the rules shall be punished under the Spirit code no.888 series of 2011._ She grabbed a knife and moved its way to a defense stance.

After 5 hours she decided to let the happening go. She needed to finish her fun day. Looking at the last note, she smiled.

**STARGAZING**

Millions of stars were shining. She thought how many of these actually dreams by the people around her were. She was simply glad; all her stars were always around especially in times of trouble. Not long until Maka felt tired and went down and she found interesting sight.

Right inside the room.

She smiled and then she let out all her anger. It wasn't her imagination after all.

She found the culprit

_What are you doing here?_ Maka shot a piercing look at her victim.

_Oooh don't prey on me Captain._ The thief said

_I swear to catch you. _Maka grabbed one book from the bookshelf beside her

Kid accepted the hit. It was not his intention to steal Maka's fun day but he had.

Maka look I left but-

Another book

Maka threw all the books at her shelf leaving no one page behind. _Get lost!_

Kid sighed. He shouldn't give up this time but it's better to leave for now. He furiously ran to the window next to Maka and whispered to her. _Bye for now Ms. Captain_

And the intruder went out of sight.

Kid moved his way to his home. He laughed, as he opened his hand. The silly thief had actually stolen something for himself.

He sure wouldn't forget it but now he's off for another stealing. Meeting his opponent again wouldn't kill him. Anyway he had fun playing with Maka. Memories of they danced and he eating the awful taste of the food Maka cooked.

_Hey that was an exotic food!_ He reasoned out.

Thief! Maka was still grumpy until her sleep. An idea came to her and she looked for it. For a second, her whole world crushed.

Death the Kid!

_Did I hear Maka? Maybe my imagination_. Kid said as he stuck a paper in his album.

**Maka's Fun Day**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater…well if ever..pfft…

"Soul reporting to Captain, everything in the auction house vanished. The bidders, the host, the things."

"Any clue or lead? Also trace evidence what vehicle the culprit used."

"No clue, such a clean plan of the culprit. As of now use of searching device were used. Cameras also didn't work, spotted none in fact."

"Ok, just keep it up and don't let your guard down, the culprit might still be lurking inside."

"Roger Captain"

It was one of the biggest cases that the New City Republic laid their hands on. The auction house DICE which was reported to be stolen of, well may be obliterated by the culprit or culprits, such a rare case for the police to solve. Earlier around 8 pm, the rich with pride and enormous money set foot on this DICE for the big night. It was not the usual gold, gems, artifact, art the bidders were after, it was DW, no one knew what it is, or who or how or which or where, the DW was beyond confidential.

One thing the captain knows, it is highly cost and dangerous. The fact that the DW attracts not only of the biggest people in the world but may also is the most heinous criminals running for. It is a truth which needs not to be heard of the human minds.

Security Alert of radius 50 km from the DICE, no force is allowed to enter or exit the said borderline circle. The newly promoted Detective Soul altered between tables and positions, looking at the Map of City searching for possible tracks. On one table lay compass, ruler, timer, architecture of the building, a vision device which allow the illusion as if you were on the true scene. Working between possible clues and suspect, Soul concluded on one thing.

_Sure if it wasn't him, then who would've possibly be? But the evidence doesn't prove anything yet, moreover he couldn't do such a thing as what he's recent activities show. The things he stole were out of his character, were not, rather of no connection at all._

_ Death the Kid, which sounds like him but distortion between reality and fact, he stole a toothbrush yesterday and toothpaste this morning doesn't make sense at all. The uncommon activity of the thief is questionable._

_ "_Det. Soul, study the situation first before concluding the suspects."

"Roger captain"

Maka was on her office, who would've given her that rank again? Ah yes, the over protective Mr. Albarn. He had thought of a rank which may even exist in the police ranks. Chief? Detective? No he insisted and created a new history for the police. **CAPTAIN**. What does that do? What is that position? Well who cares? Mr. Head is after his little missy.

All day she can do is signed the papers and no adventure, no action, no life. She took her coffee from the little kitchen and went back to her room. Looking at the City from her windows she thought _this is where it all began, this is where it might end_.

She moved her pawn from the little game board. Just to pass time, she would open a chessboard and play a little while.

"Maka Albarn." Kid was moving towards the table where she played, he drank his coffee from his hand.

"How did?" slipping the whole idea aside, she staggered to a serious tone. "Why are you here?"

"Chess is a war game" the thief sat in front of the captain.

"You shouldn't get involve with this" Kid said monotonously.

"Answer me or die sooner here"

"You see, I'm the black King Maka. A new war will start."

"If the police wouldn't then who would probably be?"

"Save your men captain." And Kid fell backwards from the window.

Maka opened her left hand where she believed Kid must've left something.

A chess piece.

White King

Not far from her place, a loud bomb disturbed the city. Smoke filled the area, Maka trying to identify the place which she hopes not, may fate be with them. Clearing the view, she could sense fear freeze her. It was the DICE which was bombarded.

_Soul_

_Sorry if Fate published late chapter 7.*sniff sniff*…Fate just caught a fever._

_But sooner Fate will continue her best_

_Fate needs reviews and suggestions please~…XD_


End file.
